Of Two Paths
by drogorath
Summary: A turn of events on Tenrou Island could have changed the story-line. What if Merudy never saw Ultear revive the Tenrou Tree. What if because of this she ultimately end up fighting all of the Fairies? And if after all of that Ultear successfully committed suicide?
1. Confrontation

_I do not own the rights Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

 _Authors Note_

 _I have abandoned all my other stories following an insignificant response (My heartiest thanks to the golden 2 who responded). This is about a possible stream of the story's flow had some things gone differently. It's immediately after Zeref kills Zancrow and about the time when Fairy Tail team strikes Grimoire Heart's Ship. Meredy will be the MC_

 _…_ _.._

Meredy struggled to get back on her feet after Lord Zeref's spell had cleansed the forest clearing of all life. Zancrow….. She reminded herself

Her training under Master Hades had ingrained in her quite a few habits, one of which was to scan the surroundings, especially for injured members of Grimoire Heart.

The ground which she was standing had lost all of its vegetation, and laying near her was the lifeless body of the Fire Godslayer , Zancrow. Even though Lord Zeref had banished him from the world of the living in a fit of rage, his dead eyes still reminded of his sneering confession….

…No, it couldn't be, Ultear was the closest thing she had to a mother, after that incident. No, he must have been lying. Yes, that must be it.

She was trembling with shock, fear and anger, each of these emotions trying to dominate her, when she noticed the blue haired wizard from Fairy Tail, with her ridiculous obsession with that monster Gray Fullbuster. Still, she felt a bit of warmth flooded her heart. Juvia Locksar had told her to live for her friends and seeing that Lord Zeref had disappeared, she decided to do just that.

She trudged forward onto what she assumed was the path to the beach, her sense of direction definitely impaired by the torrent of conflicting emotions within her. She reminded herself that Grimoire Heart was the closest thing she had to family right now and regardless of Zancrow's insinuations, Master Hades was still her master.

….

Purehito, lay broken at the feet of the spirited mages from Fairy Tail. Now as if to add insult to injury Makarov Dreyar was lecturing him in the same way he used to in the old days.

Natsu Dragneel was hungry, as usual." Gramps, I suppose we could check out Grimoire Hearts food storage for some chow right." His statement was not a suggestion, but an invitation

Carla put out one of her trademark barbs" Ah, yes, I suppose its time for the bottomless pit to start gorging again".

Wendy Marvell advised her nonchalant Exceed "That wasn't very polite Carla".

Erza Scarlet almost smiled at their comrades bickering, while searching for food. Most of them, including Master Makarov were badly hurt, but, things seemed to getting back to normal .Still, she felt like assessing the arrival of Zeref as well as the proposal to reinstate Laxus to the Guild couldn't be put off much longer.

"Master, I'd like to speak to you with rest of the current S Class Mages in private. ".

Master Makarov nodded his assent; he had been expecting Erza to do something of this sort. As both Mirajane Strauss and Gildarts Clive, came over, he marked the red haired wizard as a potential Guildmaster in the future.

….

This temporary calm was disrupted by the appearance of the pink haired Sensory Link wizard on the beach. Natsu was the first one to notice her.

"Hey, I guess we found a member of the Salamander fan club", genuinely pleased.

Lucy Heartfilia" No girl would join your fan club, you idiot. Who is she and what is she doing on Tenrou Island". As she came closer her suspicion grew greater

A teenage girl maybe 13 or 14, just older that Wendy ,was coming towards, them dressed in a weird suit with, angel wings covering , what appeared to be earmuffs. What worried Lucy was the sword she had in her hands. It was like one of the weapons, those goons of Grimoire Heart carried.

It was only then that Erza noticed her. "It seems that Grimoire Heart hasn't been beaten yet, that's one of their Seven Kin , be careful".

Bixlow laughed out, "That little girl is supposed to be a threat, I cant believe you said that Erza."

Gildarts shot a look at him, and then said gruffly, "Don't underestimate children. Lisanna, Bixlow, Fried and Levy, protect Master and the wounded. It would be best if Natsu, Laxus and Erza stay out of it 'cause they taken quite a good beating. I will deal with this wannabe juvenile delinquent".

Even Natsu followed his orders to a fault. Whether he did that was because he was afraid of Gildarts or because he was starving, is a question that will be answered on another day.

Meredy was in shock after seeing her unbeatable master beaten at the hands of those Fairies. But as soon as she regained her calm, she went about picking a sword probably dropped by one of Grimoire Heart's cowardly footsoldiers. She had just recovred from her fight with Juvia and Titania and didn't want to use up her magic power just yet. Besides, she was quite good with bladed weapons.

Just as she averted her eyes from her newfound weapon, she noticed Priority NO.3 moving toward her. Well, she quickened her pace to stop at the banked beach just fifty meters away from No 3.

Gildarts,in his customary gruff voice growled." Kid you got a lot of spunk, coming here after your Guild's

been beat black and blue. Stop right there and drop that sword and we can talk like civilized beings. I know you beat Juvia but tryin' to beat me 's a whole different kind of proposition."

Meredy, smiled "I've no interest , in beating you Priority No. 3 , I just want to kill Grey Fullbuster and retrieve my master, that is all."

Gildarts clenched his fists "Kid, I don't wanna hurt ya, but nobody gets away with threatening a Fairy's life."

Meredy replied cooly "Your guild got away with pummeling my master, so I suppose can get away with executing a traitor who killed his teacher".

Gildarts lunged forward " I have hard time believing that".

Meredy, dodged his blow and replied with venom "The truth isn't always easy to believe". She brought her blade down in arc over her opponents' torso


	2. Confessions

**2\. Confession**

 _Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I updated so thanks for waiting. Do you like the way the story's going or not? And are there any pairings you wish to see in the story? Comment please. This is one of best entries yet._

.Gildarts dodged the strike with ease and leapt onto one of the many rocks littered on the beach, yelling "Crash" as he hit the rock. The landscape split into many cubes as the devastating spell took effect

Meredy was knocked out of balance by the mini earthquake losing her sword in the process. Out of options she decided to use her magic.

"Maguilty Sodom" she screamed summoning six teal blades of pain about her. She pointed her fists in Gildarts direction and two of the lurched towards him.

Gildarts countered with "Crash" delocalizing the swords as they approached him. He flexed his fists muttering "Well not a bad try, kid, but that ain't gonna hurt me."

Meredy smiled, deviously "Well hitting you was never my intention, No 3."Gildarts suddenly felt uncomfortable as he noticed that the remaining blades were missing. He swore and turned around to watch Grey screaming in agony.

"Hurting an injured enemy ain't right, so you really want a beat down don't you?" Gildarts noted as he turned back towards Meredy. Normally he wouldn't have been concerned for Grey but with him still recovering from his fight with Hades, he hoped that the girl's magic didn't impede his recovery.

Meredy decide to bring things to a close. She jumped over Gildarts who responded by punching her in her bosom. She screamed as she hit the sand hard, rolling to try and let the sand absorb the impact of her fall.

Gildarts stood over her prone body and peered down into her eyes" It ain't so funny when it's done to you isn't it? Now be good kid and quit fighting will you? ".

Meredy chanted out loud "Sensory Link "as she let the pain connect her with her sworn enemy's emotions. Her plan was in motion already .Her wrist was enveloped by the pink seal as she struggled to get up on her feet.

Gildarts frowned "So you haven't quit yet, eh? I suppose I'll have to restrain you before you hurt somebody or yourself." Gildarts readied himself to hit the girl for what he hoped was the last time when he was interrupted by Master Makarov.

The old man shouted at the great adventurer "Don't hit her Gildarts, if you do Grey would be fatally wounded. She used a Lost Magic spell to connect her feelings with Greys. If she gets hurt again, Grey will probably get his wounds aggravated."

Gildarts stopped midblow and swore. He looked at the pink haired girl and conceded "Good move kid. Now let's hear what you want kid".

"I have none",Meredy replied retrieving the sword from the ground and putting it at her neck . "Except, his death of course". She steeled her resolve preparing to leave this world taking Ultear's enemy along with her.

…..

Makarov was trembling in anger. That girl's spell had let her gain the upper hand, and know as she put a sword to her throat , Makarov knew that he had to buy some time or his children would suffer .

Erza , Natsu, Lucy and Lisanna coming overdid not help his thought process.

Natsu shouted out to the two dueling mages "You hurt Grey, only I have the right to do that Pink Heaad.

Makarov tried pacifying him" Natsu, if she dies Gray dies, so don't do anything stupid"He then turned to Meredy and Gildarts, the latter deep in thought." Child, you are hardly older than our Wendy and have a long life to live. Why do you want to kill Grey so much as to cut short your life?"

Meredy replied as she pressed her blade closer to her neck" He hurt Ultear by taking her mother Ur away from her. He killed her by not following her orders. He is a traitor and a murderer. He doesn't deserve to live". She closed her eyes preparing to embrace death when she was interrupted by a voice.

….

The whole of Fairy Tail was breathless, anticipating something terrible, when a most unlikely person, turned savior.

"No, Meredy don't do it".

Natsu turned around to exclaim "If it ,ain't the boy – girl" as a dark haired woman walked up the beach . Her clothes were torn and she looked beat from her fight with Grey. Ultear Milikovich had come.

Lucy didn't like how things were going, that pink haired kid had taken Grey hostage and now they had to deal with the Leader of The Seven Kin, the time mage Ultear. But she was surprised by her reaction to the scene.

" Meredy don't do it, please "she cried as she ran over tumbling over the rocks as she went over to her dear surrogate child. A bemused Gildarts observed the proceedings with a wary eye, knowing that buying time was of essential.

The girl loosened her grip on her weapon as Ultear pulled it out of her smaller fingers and sobbed. Ultear hugged her, holding her close to her bosom.

Befoe she could interrupt, Ultear started talking "Grey Fullbuster wasn't responsible for Ur's death. Zeref was. I'm sorry I dragged you to the edge of death with my vendetta. Please forgive me" Her voice was full of emotion.

Meredy, struggling to hold back her tears, asked "But, isn't Fairy Tail our enemy and Lord Zeref our master. Master Hades ordered us to eliminate the Fairies. Shouldn't we be doing that since these people beat up our friends? Isn't Grimoire Heart our family? Did you yourself sayso? You are the closest thing I have to family and he hurt you, which is unforgiveable. Shouldn't he die?"

Ultear took a deep breath and started to speak "I owe Grey my soul, for he opened my eyes to the truth. Ur was never really dead, she was always with us , watching over us . I have lived my life, steeped in wrongdoing , but he gave me chance to right some wrongs, starting with you" Her voice welled up with emotion as she confessed ." I killed your real parents Meredy, and burned your hometown in my quest to resurrect Zeref. I never deserved to be your parent, Meredy"

Meredy face went bank as she trembled, a boiling pot of mixed emotions. But Ultear didn't stop.

" I was responsible for innumerous atrocities for awakening Deliora and for controlling Jellal in the Tower of Heaven, as she turned toward the whole of Fairy Tail who had assembled, some on crutches , others better off " I have been responsible for immense suffering and I know that regrowing The Tenrou Tree cannot make amends for what I have done "She sighed and turned back to Meredy" I know that you despise me, and I know that I deserve it. Not only have I deprived you of your parents but also of your childhood and innocence. I know that you want to kill me but..' She shook her head" I cannot allow you to become a murderer because of a monster like me ".

She picked up the sword and in a lightning motion drove it into her stoamach, leaving Meredy and the rest of the crowd in shock. "So I'll take my own life. Meredy, forget about me and live your life to the fullest." She gasped and tumbled backward into the sea "Whichever path you take, know that I will always love you."She shouted as the waves embraced her, like a mother greeting her long lost child…..

Meredy broke down and her tears flowed down from her watery eyes to the ground just like a river meeting the sea. She jumped over the edge of the sea bank, crying "Ultear", as darkness enveloped her vision. She was going to the place she desired to visit along with Ultear after all.


	3. Reconciliation

_**4\. Reconciliation**_

 _I had put this project on the backburner for quite some time now so I'd like to apologize to you guys, especially to Crystal-Voices, for not doing this sooner. I'd like to remind you guys that reviews are Ether Nano, to an author's magic._

Meredy opened her eyes to sunlight. She supposed that the after-life was a pleasant place after all. She had to change her assumption after she found out that she couldn't move.

She was bound to the trunk of a tree inside a clearing on the island. Surprised by this sight she mumbled "Ultear".

She was shocked to hear Gildarts Clive's response "Kid, ya gave us quite some trouble, ya know, what with the fighting and the drowning"

She turned her face toward her enemy and was even more surprised to see most of the Fairy Tail members lounging around tents and eating meat roast over a fire, towards the centre of the encampment. She could also see a larger tent right next to the fire, filled to the brim with the injured.

Gildarts looked mildly concerned as he strode over to her "Yep, all of us Fairies are alive, but ain't sure about the woman you were with. Now, don't start trying to break those cords 'cause you're all out of magic for now.

Meredy felt like she was bearing the weight of the world. Ultear was gone; she was all alone in this world. She started letting loose her pent up tears in an uncontrollable stream.

Gildarts seemed uncomfortable and called somebody out from the group. Meredy was oblivious to her surroundings, until somebody strangling her brought her back to the present.

A pink haired, canine- teethed young man was her assailant. She recalled him from her list with ease, Natsu Dragneel .

He roared "Why, I didn't think you were a crybaby, having a beat-down against Old Man Gildarts and challenging us. Well that just shows us how pathetic Grimoire Heart is "

The guild master Makarov moved toward her slowly, his body covered with bandages. Meredy looked into his eyes with apprehension,

Before he could say a word, she said "Ultear is dead, so kill me as well. I want to be with her " 

By then Natsu had taken his hands of her neck. It seemed that he was trying to attract her attention, not try to kill her after all.

Makarov scanned her from teeth to toe , then said in a measured tone " Well , we don't kill people , child. You have to accept that your friend has left this world and move on as she would like you to "

Meredy replied in desperation," I don't know what I should do anymore. I've spent my life aiding , Ultear , the person I consider to be the closest I have to my mother " She sniffed, unable to complete her sentence.

Makarov finished it for her "and she admitted to killing your birth parents, right? Yet you can't even bring yourself to hate her?"

Meredy nodded in assent, fear of her enemies melting like glaciers into the river of her sorrow.

Makarov gave her a sweet smile " Well , Meredy , I'm quite an old geezer and one of the perks of being old include getting to know people much better. I don't know many things about Ultear's past but the one thing I'm sure of, is that she loved you, so much that she was ready to die to set you free from the bondage of her sins"

She swallowed her tears "But why did she kill herself before I could respond?" she managed.

Makarov gestured to Natsu to loosen her ropes, which he did gladly, before responding "Ultear spent her life trying to bring back her happy childhood as well as her mother Ur. Unable to do either of that, she sunk into hatred and resentment. Human beings react to pain in different ways. Some open their hearts to love while others despise others as much as they do themselves. Ultear did both , wherein her love for you was her saving grace and her crimes against humanity the anchor that weighed her down into damnation. Her fight with Gray opened her eyes to the truth, that her mother had always been with her and opened her eyes to her sins. In a final act of filial love she decided that her cursed life which had poisoned your childhood would have to end and hence the result." He grimaced.

Meredy rubbed her hands, trying to bring back some heat into her body. She wanted to run away and disappear into the ocean, but her heart told her to stay. If Ultear wanted her to live, dying was an insult to her memory. But what was she to do with her life?

She reluctantly looked into Makarov's eyes before asking him, "Why did you save me, knowing that Sensory Link was broken the moment Ultear stabbed herself? Why spare the life of a criminal and an enemy? "

Natsu beat Makarov to it, replying "You _were_ our enemy, since Grimoire Heart's beaten up. We can't let somebody who put paid to both Gray and Juvia, jump into some lousy water and die , could we ? Besides you did what a Fairy Tail member would do for a comrade, so Gildarts couldn't help not saving you."

Makarov shrugged "Natsu is right of course. While I can't forgive you for hurting Gray, I can understand you have a good heart, something which I didn't want lost in this accursed water. In my book you are no longer an enemy unless you so choose to be "Makarov intensified his gaze.

Meredy bowed "I apologize for the injuries I caused you. "she said before standing up straight.

She then asked him "I've decided to defect from Grimoire Heart and follow Ultear's wishes. What should I do?"

Makarov's face darkened and he replied "You are still a wanted dark mage hunted by the Council. You have two choices: either flee from Fiore and restart your life elsewhere "

Meredy could sense his apprehension as he described the second path "Or you could give yourselves up to the Magic Council. You will be arrested, tried and convicted on serious charges including attempted murder, assault and any sundry charges related to your membership in Grimoire Heart. In short, you will go to prison. I won't promise that you will be released soon, but your age and voluntary surrender could mitigate your charges. But the only thing you can be sure of is that upon eventual release you will never have to fear the authorities ever again."

She let Makarov's words sink in. Like any girl, she was afraid of imprisonment, in spite of her magical powers but running away throughout the rest of her life wasn't to her liking. She wanted a way out, from both running and from prison, yet Makarov seemed to offer her just these two damned paths.

Natsu who was silent all the while, shouted out "Enough of all this thinkin' , I can smell some awesome food Mirajane's cooking up for us. We can think about prison and escaping later." The guy dragged Meredy along with him toward the fire.

 _So I hope you get the reason I chose the particular name. Should Meredy escape from her sins or should she go to prison? Your opinions are valuable_


End file.
